


Święte ciało

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Cliche, Community: Mirriel, Gen, Knockturn Alley, M/M, Raz Dwa Trzy 2019, Sassy Harry Potter, kryminał, trupy, śledztwo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Kiedy na Nokturnie zostaje odnalezione ciało kobiety, której według wszelkich przesłanek wcale nie powinno tam być, aurorzy parnerzy Potter i Malfoy rozpoczynają śledztwo.





	1. Chapter 1

— ...a ubranie całe w strzępach — mówił Harry, mrużąc oczy. Już dawno nie nosił okularów, za bardzo przeszkadzały mu w zawodzie, ale chyba wciąż nie do końca umiał przyzwyczaić się, że dzięki eliksirom widzi tak jak zdrowy człowiek. Draco kilka razy przyłapał go ukradkiem na sięganiu ręką ku twarzy, tak jakby chciał poprawić opadające oprawki. — Pod paznokciami krew, krymagomedycy muszą pobrać próbki i je przebadać. Jak na razie to tyle.  
  
Wstał, otrzepał ręce, choć nawet nie dotykał ofiary, i odwrócił się w stronę Dracona.  
  
— Zapisałeś? — spytał.  
  
Draco uniósł brwi i leniwie kiwnął w stronę przedmiotów lewitujących obok swojej głowy.  
  
— Samopiszące pióro — wyjaśnił, choć zupełnie nie było takiej potrzeby, ale czasami lubił być denerwujący i lubił sprawiać wrażenie, jakby Harry’emu trzeba było wszystko tłumaczyć niczym małemu dziecku.  
  
A Harry lubił to ignorować. Więc jego jedyną reakcją było krótkie kiwnięcie głową.  
  
Jednak mijając Dracona, pstryknął palcami w pergamin. Najwidoczniej nie umiał się powstrzymać. Papier się zatrząsł, a pióro zrobiło wielki kleks na samym środku stronicy.  
  
— Ups — syknął Potter, odwracając się. Rozłożył ręce, idąc tyłem i wbijając wzrok w partnera, po czym wzruszył ramionami. — Nie takie niezawodne.  
  
Draco zmrużył oczy.  
  
— Sam sobie będziesz pisał te zasrane raporty, Potter — warknął.  
  
Harry zaśmiał się i obrócił na pięcie, furkocząc czarną szatą aurora.  
  
— Umowa to umowa, Malfoy — rzekł. — Mój list za twoje raporty.  
  
Nie patrzył w tył, ale na pewno usłyszał, jak Draco prycha.  
  
— Czasami żałuję, że cię o to poprosiłem — syknął Draco, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.  
  
Zabrał się za wysyłanie wiadomości do grupy krymagomedyków.  
  


เครื่องบวงสรวง

  
  
Greta Martin. Trzydzieści dziewięć lat, niezamężna, bezdzietna, jedynaczka, czystokrwista. Tyle zdołali ustalić, przeszukując kartoteki, ale z dokumentów wynikało, że po skończeniu Hogwartu przeniosła się do Tajlandii i odwiedzała Wielką Brytanię tylko na czas Bożego Narodzenia. Nie wiadomo, co robiła na Nokturnie w środku czerwca i jak zginęła.  
  
— Obok miejsca zbrodni znajduje się... co, Biały Wiwern?  
  
Draco kiwnął głową, przeglądając kolejne dokumenty.  
  
— Znasz właściciela?  
  
— Wyobraź sobie, Potter, że nie jestem zaprzyjaźniony z każdą szują Wielkiej Brytanii — sarknął w odpowiedzi.  
  
Harry rozsiadł się wygodniej, wyciągając nogi przed siebie, tak że musiał ułożyć je wzdłuż nóg siedzącego naprzeciwko Dracona, i wbił w niego wzrok.  
  
— Czyli potwierdzasz, że to szuja — rzekł powoli, uśmiechając się jednym kącikiem ust.  
  
Draco uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry’ego spod rzęs.  
  
— Czy nie każdy na Nokturnie nią jest?  
  
— Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz.  
  
Zaklęcia chłodzące robiły swoje, więc nie było im zbyt gorąco w służbowych szatach — kruczoczarnych, sięgających kostek, z długimi rękawami i niemalże pod samą szyję, raczej wąskich i bez żadnych zdobień, całych z jakiegoś bardzo miękkiego, gładkiego materiału — ale Draco i tak ledwo oddychał.  
  
— Nie byłem tam od lat — powiedział. — Nawet nie wiem, kto jest teraz właścicielem.  
  
Harry wciąż się uśmiechał i wciąż wyciągał te swoje niemożebnie długie nogi, ale milczał. Dopiero po chwili usiadł prosto i zerknął za okno.  
  
— Trzeba będzie się tam przejść. Ustalić, kto miał wtedy zmianę i czy coś widział — powiedział.  
  
Popołudniowe słońce wpadało do pomieszczenia i oświetlało twarz Harry'ego. Wśród jasnych promieni jego blada cera wyglądała na jeszcze bledszą i tworzyła jeszcze większy kontrast z czernią szat. Oraz z włosami, zebranymi w kok na czubku głowy, choć jakim cudem ta fryzura się jeszcze trzymała, Draco nie miał pojęcia. Nigdy u nikogo nie widział takiej burzy na głowie ściągniętej zaledwie jedną gumką, codziennie w innym kolorze, i okraszonej jakimś milionem kosmyków odstających na wszystkie strony. Musiała być w to zaangażowana magia.  
  
— Rzucasz jakieś zaklęcia na tę swoją szopę, że ci się nie rozwala? — spytał i zaraz zbeształ się w myślach. Cholerna impulsywność.  
  
Potter spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi, i parsknął cicho.  
  
— Nie, one tak same z siebie. Chcesz dotknąć? — Nachylił się nad stołem.  
  
Draco odskoczył w tył, prawie zrzucając stos dokumentów.  
  
— Obejdzie się — odwarknął.  
  
Harry, wciąż pochylony, wyszczerzył się jeszcze mocniej. Kopnął go w kostkę, a Draco syknął.  
  
— Coś taki sztywny? — spytał Potter zaczepnie.  
  
— W pracy trzeba zachowywać się przyzwoicie — odparł Draco, przysuwają inną kupkę pergaminów bliżej siebie, tak by choć trochę odgrodzić się od głowy Harry’ego.  
  
— Jako mój partner niekoniecznie — odparł ten. — No i po tak pochwalnym liście referencyjnym...  
  
Draco utrzymał spojrzenie Pottera. Aż do przesady, aż zaczęło to być niezręczne.  
  
— Przecież... — zaczął w końcu Harry, wciąż tak bardzo pewny siebie i wciąż wyszczerzony, ale niejako mniej zadziorny — tylko żartowałem. Nie uważam siebie za jakiegoś boga.  
  
— Ty — odparł Draco — może i nie.  
  
Harry spoważniał. Usiadł wreszcie jak człowiek, z seledynowej gumki podtrzymującej kok wyplątał swoją różdżkę, odłożył ją na stolik i założył kilka niesfornych pasemek za uszy.  
  
— Słuchaj, Malfoy. Kiedyś myślałem, że pięć lat po śmierci Voldemorta wszyscy już dawno o mnie zapomną, ale niestety. To nie jest moja wina, że byłem jakiś tam, cholera, Wybrańcem. Ale chyba wiesz, że staram się wykorzystywać swoje przywileje tylko wtedy, kiedy wiem, że przyniesie to same pozytywne skutki.  
  
Draco przestał udawać, że przegląda dokumenty. Uniósł głowę i wyprostował plecy.  
  
— Czy naprawdę musisz mi przypominać co najmniej trzy razy w tygodniu, że to dzięki tobie jestem teraz, kim jestem? Że ten twój wspaniały liścik do ministra jest moją przepustką do wolności? — spytał. — Jestem ci wdzięczny. Doskonale o tym wiesz, ponieważ dziękowałem ci, gdy go wysłałeś. A to było _pięć lat temu_ i byłbym jeszcze bardziej wdzięczny, gdybyś wreszcie się zamknął. Poza tym — dodał — myślałem, że po takim czasie już o tym dawno zapomnisz. Ale niestety.  
  
Potter patrzył na niego i zapewne zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć, ale Draco nie dał mu szansy.  
  
— Siedemnasta — rzekł, stukając palcem w nadgarstek. — Wybacz, ale tak jak zapowiadałem ci wcześniej, muszę już iść. Widzimy się jutro. Do widzenia.  
  
Zabezpieczył dokumenty zaklęciem chroniącym przed wszystkimi poza nim i jego partnerem, wstał, kiwnął Potterowi i wyszedł.  
  


เครื่องบวงสรวง

  
  
— Dzień dobry — przywitał go Harry następnego dnia zza biurka ich wspólnego pokoiku. Pił herbatę, której zapach roznosił się po całym pomieszczeniu, i przeglądał pergaminy, którymi zajmowali się poprzedniego dnia.  
  
— Dobry — mruknął Draco. Usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu i chwycił jeden z dokumentów, ale Harry zaraz wyrwał mu go z ręki.  
  
— Już wszystko przejrzałem. Nic nowego. Dziewczyna powinna być teraz w Tajlandii, nic nie świadczy o tym, by planowała odwiedzać Londyn.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową. Po roku pracy z Potterem, a wcześniej po czterech latach na szkoleniu aurorów, wiedział już, że chłopak nie jest zbyt skory do zajmowania się wszelkiego rodzaju papierologią i jeżeli sam z siebie się za to bierze, to musi mieć jakiś powód. Albo zmusił go do tego sam minister (wysoce nieprawdopodobne. Kingsleya nie obchodzi, kto robi papiery, o ile ktoś je robi), albo Potter czuje się winny.  
  
Ale Draco nie zadowala się czymś takim. Jeśli Potter chce go przeprosić, niech zrobi to słownie.  
  
— Słuchaj, Malfoy — zaczął powoli Harry i odchrząknął. Obracał różdżkę między palcami, a sądząc po całkiem niewielkiej liczbie wystających pasemek z koka, nie wsadzał sobie jej jeszcze dziś za gumkę, tego dnia wściekle różową. — Rozmawiałem wczoraj z właścicielem Białego Wiwerna, dał mi kontakt do barmana, który miał zmianę tamtej nocy.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową.  
  
— No i... — kontynuował. — Przepraszam. Za to, co mi wczoraj powiedziałeś, że robię. Nie wiedziałem, że ci to tak przeszkadza.  
  
O. Czyli jednak.  
  
— Po prostu sądziłem, że... — Potter wstał i okrążył biurko, tak żeby przysiąść na nim po stronie Dracona. — Że to bardziej takie żarty? Też pozwalasz sobie na złośliwości wobec mnie. Nie, nie, nie chodzi mi o to, że cię obwiniam! — dodał szybko, widząc spojrzenie Dracona. — Ale odnosiłem wrażenie, że to już zupełnie inny poziom przekomarzania się niż w szkole. Nie chciałem ci tak kłuć w oczy tym listem. W końcu gdybym nie chciał, tobym go w ogóle nie napisał.  
  
— Masz szlachetne serce. Nie odmawiasz ludziom w potrzebie, więc to wykorzystałem i cię poprosiłem — odparł Draco, patrząc na niego z dołu.  
  
Harry parsknął i przysunął sobie stołek, by oprzeć na nim jedną nogę.  
  
— Merlinie, wczoraj tak sztywniacko się _wyrażałeś_, że myślałem, że jeszcze chwila, a rzucisz w mnie jakąś klątwą.  
  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Może miałem na to ochotę.  
  
— O, w to nie wątpię — odparł Harry. Przez chwilę bujał stołkiem, a potem zeskoczył z biurka i odwrócił się tyłem do Dracona. — Mam kurz na szacie? — spytał.  
  
Draco zacisnął rękę na różdżce i zmusił się do śmiechu.  
  
— Sam sobie sprawdź, nie będę cię tu obłapiał.  
  
Harry spojrzał na niego sponad ramienia, szczerząc się tak jak zwykle, czyli jak jakaś gwiazda rocka, i miał nawet czelność puścić Draconowi oczko.  
  
— A kto mówi o obłapianiu? — rzucił.  
  
— Obłapiać _wzrokiem_, Potter, mógłbyś używać mózgu.  
  
— Mmmhm — mruknął ten. — A ty mógłbyś przetrzeć to swoje biurko od czasu do czasu.  
  
— Po co? — zapytał Draco. — Wystarczy, że ty je tyłkiem polerujesz, całkiem regularnie, rzeknę wręcz.  
  
Harry uniósł jedną brew, parsknął śmiechem i wsadził różdżkę w kok.  
  
— Dobra, panie _Draconie_ — powiedział. — Trzeba dziś odwiedzić Białego Wiwerna, zajrzeć do sklepu naprzeciwko i... — przez ramię rzucił Draconowi sugestywne spojrzenie — ...zjeść lunch.  
  
— Lunch? Z kim? — zdziwił się ten.  
  
— Ze mną — odparł. — Mamy ustawowo zapewnione prawo do czterdziestopięciominutowej przerwy na lunch i zrobiłem już rezerwację.  
  
Draco łokciem strącił pióro na podłogę, by ukryć rumieniec, a winą za jego ewentualne pozostałości obarczyć schylenie się. Zwykle nie znosił tej swojej niemal białej cery, która czerwieniła się, jak tylko do głowy napłynęło mu choć trochę krwi, ale w tym przypadku nie było to takie złe.  
  
— W Białym Wiwernie? — spytał żartobliwie, prostując się.  
  
Potter patrzył na niego, stojąc w progu, i uśmiechał się jednym kącikiem ust, więc sprytny plan Dracona najpewniej okazał się wcale nie tak sprytny. Być może dlatego, że Potter pewnie wcale nie zastanawiał się, w jakich okolicznościach Draco niechcianie się rumieni, a w jakich nie.  
  
— A co, strach obleciał?  
  
— Chciałbyś.  
  


เครื่องบวงสรวง

  
  
— Nic nie widziałem — powiedział Jackson Standall, barman w Białym Wiwernie, który dwie noce wcześniej miał zmianę. Zerkał co chwilę w stronę baru, tak jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś podejdzie coś zamówić. W lokalu oprócz niego i dwóch aurorów nie było nikogo.  
  
— Na pewno? — spytał Potter. — Niech pan sobie dokładnie wszystko przypomni.  
  
— Duży ruch był. Sobotni wieczór. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Klientów co niemiara. Nic nie widziałem i nic nie słyszałem. Pytajcie kogoś innego.  
  
Draco zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się barmanowi. Trudno było ocenić na oko, czy kłamie, bo każdy pracownik Nokturnu wyglądał jak zatwardziały kryminalista, ale czasami udawało się przyłapać przesłuchiwanego na kłamstwie. Jednak Standall patrzył im w oczy z dokładnie taką częstotliwością, z jaką było trzeba, nie przebierał palcami, nie wydawał się zdenerwowany bardziej niż większość przesłuchiwanych. Tylko zerkał ciągle w stronę baru.  
  
Potter też to zauważył. Otwarcie odwrócił głowę w tym samym kierunku, aż Draco niemal syknął. Wspaniała konspiracja, wprost niebywała. Od razu widać, że na Nokturnie nie przeżyłby sam nawet jednego dnia.  
  
— Ten bar... Możemy zajrzeć? — spytał Harry.  
  
Standall pokręcił głową.  
  
— Żeby mieć prawo przeszukać bar, tawernę albo restaurację, aurorzy muszą mieć nakaz od Szefa Biura Aurorów — odpowiedział. — Takie są przepisy.  
  
— Tak, to prawda — rzekł ostro Potter i wstał. Kiwnął na Dracona. — Dziękujemy za poświęcony czas. — Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku barmana, a ten ścisnął ją krótko, nie wstając. — Do widzenia.  
  
Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, Harry obrzucił spojrzeniem drzwi do baru i prychnął.  
  
— Jaki cwaniaczek — skomentował. — „Żeby mieć prawo przeszukać bar, tawernę albo restaurację, aurorzy muszą mieć nakaz od Szefa Biura Aurorów”, tere-fere — przedrzeźniał. — Palant pewnie dobrze wie, że jeśli właściciel wyraża zgodę na przeszukanie, nakaz nie jest potrzebny. „Takie są przepisy”, psia mać...  
  
— Nie wiem, Potter, czy wiesz, ale ludzie z Nokturnu doskonale znają się na prawie. Niby jak inaczej udawałoby im się wszystko, co robią?  
  
Harry zerknął na Dracona.  
  
— Nie wiem, Malfoy, czy wiesz, ale doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. I ten dureń też pewnie wie, że wiem. A do czasu zdobycia nakazu zdąży już pozbyć się wszystkiego, co mogłoby go jakoś obciążyć. Ech, do kitu z tym wszystkim... — Machnął ręką.  
  
— Nawet nie ma sensu prosić szefa o ten nakaz — powiedział Draco. — Dawaj, idziemy do Nieścieralnych Tatuaży.  
  
Pociągnął Pottera w stronę niewielkich drzwiczek z kilkoma okienkami w drewnie, nad którymi wisiał napis „Markus Scarr”. Nie wyglądały one zbyt zachęcająco, ale z drugiej strony na Nokturnie mało który przybytek stawiał na oprawę wizualną budynku.  
  
— Jak nie ma sensu! Drań będzie czuł się bezkarny, jeśli tam nie wrócimy — zaoponował Harry, choć dał się poprowadzić w kierunku salonu tatuaży.  
  
— I tak się taki czuje.  
  
Gdy otworzyli drzwi, rozległ się cichy dzwonek informujący o przybyciu klientów. Z zaplecza natychmiast wyskoczył wysoki, chudy człowiek w trudnym do określenia wieku, ale gdy tylko dostrzegł, z kim ma do czynienia, zatrzymał się i uniósł brwi.  
  
— Tak? Chcą panowie wykonać tatuaż? — spytał. — W czerwcu mamy specjalną promocję dla par, rzucamy szybkie zaklęcie i to, co tatuujemy na jednej osobie, pojawia się też na drugiej...  
  
— Nie przyszliśmy po tatuaż — odparł Potter równym, mocnym głosem, za co Draco był mu wdzięczny, bo sam czuł, jak coś mu się skręciło w jelitach. Może to nagły wzrost produkcji serotoniny na wieść, że ktoś wziął ich za parę. Ale równie dobrze mogło chodzić o natychmiastowe zaprzeczenie z ust Pottera. — Aurorzy Potter i Malfoy, jesteśmy tu, by porozmawiać o zabójstwie, do którego doszło w nocy z soboty na niedzielę obok pańskiego sklepu. Pan Scarr?  
  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i oparł się o ladę.  
  
— Doszło do zabójstwa? Cóż za smutna sprawa — odpowiedział. — Niestety w soboty nasz lokal jest zamknięty.  
  
— Rozumiem — rzekł Potter. — Czyli nie pracował pan. Ale był pan na miejscu?  
  
Scarr przeniósł wzrok z Harry’ego na Dracona, a potem znów spojrzał na Pottera.  
  
— Nie. Byłem poza Londynem. Odwiedzałem ciotkę, może to potwierdzić.  
  
— Och, niewątpliwie — wtrącił Draco i pokiwał głową. Zerknął na Pottera; sądząc po jego minie, on także zdawał sobie sprawę, że którejkolwiek ciotki Markusa Scarra nie odwiedziliby w sprawie przesłuchania, każda potwierdziłaby, że był u niej, tak, pił swoją ulubioną herbatę i jadł ciasteczka, o, zostało ich jeszcze trochę, chcą panowie się poczęstować?  
  
— No cóż, moje kondolencje dla rodziny, a teraz żegnam panów — odezwał się Scarr.  
  
Potter zmrużył oczy i splótł dłonie na karku, unosząc łokcie. Draco zawsze w takich chwilach starał się odwracać wzrok, bo gdy Harry znajdował się w takiej pozycji, aurorska szata wyczyniała wręcz niemożliwe cuda na jego szczupłym, długim ciele. Ale tym razem nie mógł się powstrzymać. Mógł sobie przecież na to pozwolić raz na jakiś czas? Ciągle więc patrzył kątem oka.  
  
— Tak, tak, przekażemy kondolencje — powiedział Harry z tak dużą dozą sarkazmu, że Draco prawie wybałuszył oczy. Zdołał powstrzymać się tylko dzięki sile woli. — A tak zupełnie pozasłużbowo... Jakie rodzaje tatuażów pan wykonuje?  
  
Scarr zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Pottera, jakby zastanawiał się, czy ten postradał rozum. Draco wcale mu się nie dziwił. Sam też nie miał pojęcia, co też jego partner wyczynia.  
  
— Wszelkie — odparł wreszcie tatuażysta. — Projektuję wzory, ale klienci mogą też przyjść z własnymi rysunkami.  
  
— Chodziło mi o naturę tych tatuaży. Magiczne, niemagiczne, znikające, ruszające się, zmieniające kolory... — wymieniał.  
  
— Jak mówiłem, wszelkie — odpowiedział Scarr. Wyprostował się i rozłożył ręce. — Interesuje pana wykonanie jakiegoś?  
  
— Och, być może. — Potter wzruszył ramionami i u każdego innego pewnie wyglądałoby to wręcz śmiesznie, z tymi rękami na szyi i w ogóle, ale nie u Pottera. Potterowi tylko dodało to jeszcze więcej zadziorności, flirtu i buty. — A jak z pozbyciem się niechcianego tatuażu? Też pan wykonuje taki zabieg?  
  
Scarr pokiwał głową i sięgnął ręką pod ladę. Harry pozornie nawet nie drgnął, ale Draco zobaczył, że palcami prawej dłoni sięga ku różdżce wplątanej w kok.  
  
— Ulotka dla pana — powiedział tatuażysta, podając mu niewielką książeczkę. — W środku znajdzie pan odpowiedzi na wszelkie swoje pytania oraz cennik.  
  
Harry opuścił ręce i wyciągnął dłoń, by przyjąć podarunek. Podziękował krótko, skinął na Dracona i wyszli. Dzwoneczek zadzwonił cicho, gdy zamykali drzwi.  
  
— Co ty, Potter, swoje święte ciało będziesz tatuował? — spytał Draco, idąc obok partnera. — Co na to media?  
  
Harry parsknął śmiechem, ale bez zwykłej wesołości.  
  
— _Święte ciało_ — odparł. — To jest moje ciało i będę z nim robił, co będę chciał, mediom nic do tego. — Spojrzał na Dracona z ukosa i wydał z siebie ni to pomruk, ni to westchnięcie. — Musimy wrócić do biura i skontaktować się z rodzicami ofiary — rzekł w zamyśleniu, wciąż taksując Dracona spojrzeniem. — Trzeba dowiedzieć się, czemu wróciła do Londynu i czy się z kimś widziała.  
  
— W porządku.  
  
— A potem postaramy się o nakaz na tych drani z Białego Wiwerna — kontynuował Potter.  
  
Zatrzymał się nagle przy aptece. Nadal patrzył na Dracona, jakby o czymś głęboko myślał. Otworzył wreszcie usta i powiedział:  
  
— Nie wiem, czy mogę spytać, ale... Masz jeszcze Mroczny Znak? Czy jakoś się go pozbyłeś?  
  
Draco w pierwszej chwili chciał zwiać czym prędzej, bo to w ogóle nie była sprawa Pottera, ale mimo że drgnęły mu kolana i Harry na pewno zauważył, jak pali się do ucieczki, został na miejscu.  
  
— Nasze szaty mają długie rękawy i od dawna nie widziałem twojego przedramienia — dodał Harry, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
— No jeszcze do tego nie doszło, żebyś mnie nago oglądał — odparł Draco, próbując uciec w ich zwyczajowe docinki.  
  
Potter uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
  
— Jeszcze? — spytał kokieteryjnie.  
  
I w tym właśnie tkwi największy problem, pomyślał Draco. Jakim cudem ma niby wyplenić z siebie to fatalne, okropne, absolutnie najgorsze zauroczenie Potterem, jeśli jego poczucie humoru jest tak... flirciarskie? Draco doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry rozmawiał w taki sposób nie tylko z nim, że kilka razy rzucił coś z podobnym podtekstem do bliższych znajomych z pracy, a kiedyś nawet zasugerował w rozmowie z Granger i Weasleyem, którzy przyszli go odwiedzić w czasie lunchu, że regularnie uczestniczy z nimi w gorących trójkątach. Sądząc po rumieńcu rudzielca i parsknięciu Granger, nie była to prawda. Czasami Draconowi zdawało się, że w rozmowach z nim Potter jest bardziej filuterny, że pozwala sobie na częstsze i bardziej odważne żarty, ale mogło być to spowodowane ich partnerstwem w pracy. Jeśli spędzasz z kimś dużo czasu, więcej z nim rozmawiasz, nawet jeżeli te rozmowy czasem ograniczają się do gniewnych warknięć i złośliwych uwag.  
  
— Nie łap mnie za słówka, Potter — powiedział szybko, odwracając się tyłem. Zdawało mu się, że Harry mruknął pod nosem „A za co mam cię łapać?”, ale równie dobrze mógł sobie to wmówić.  
  
— Mam — dodał po chwili, gdy wyszli już na Pokątną i kierowali się ku jednemu z publicznych kominków. — Nigdy nie próbowałem go usuwać, więc nawet nie wiem, czy się da.  
  
Wrzucił pięć knutów do automatu przy kominku, by uzyskać dostęp do wazy z proszkiem Fiuu i pobrać garść, po czym odwrócił się ku Potterowi.  
  
— Czemu cię to interesuje? — spytał.  
  
Potter spojrzał na niego przeciągle.  
  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedział. — Chyba po prostu... jestem ciekawy.  
  
Nie wydawał się przekonany do swoich słów, ale Draco nie zamierzał drążyć. To, czy i dlaczego Pottera ciekawiły czarnomagiczne tatuaże, w ogóle nie jest jego sprawą.  
  
Gdy odwrócił się z powrotem do kominka, zobaczył, że czas na pobranie proszku minął i waza znów się zapieczętowała. Sarknął i uderzył pięścią w cegły.  
  
— Spokojnie, kowboju, to tylko parę knutów. Daj, kupię ci następną porcję — rzucił Harry weselszym tonem, ale Draco odsunął jego rękę.  
  
— Dziękuję, stać mnie na garść proszku — powiedział, wyjmując z kieszeni kolejne drobniaki.  
  
Tym razem nie odwracał się do Pottera, by na niego patrzeć i wypytywać go o Merlin wie co. Wziął proszek, wszedł do kominka i zniknął.  
  
Przeklęty aurorski zakaz teleportacji na Pokątnej.  
  


เครื่องบวงสรวง

  
  
— No, umówiłem nas z nimi na jutro na jedenastą — powiedział Potter, wyjmując głowę z minikominka w ich gabinecie. Trochę proszku Fiuu przyprószyło mu włosy i chłopak wyglądał, jakby zaczął przedwcześnie siwieć. — Ale dostałem też piękny ochrzan za przetrzymywanie ciała ich córki, kiedy oni chcą wyprawić pogrzeb. Tak jakbym to ja ustalał zasady postępowania w przypadku zabójstwa. — Pokręcił głową i otrzepał ramiona, a potem rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące. Włosy znów stały się czarne.  
  
Draco kiwnął, wciąż nieco rozkojarzony widokiem klęczącego Pottera z głową w kominku i z całą resztą wypiętą w stronę ich biurka. Starał się spisywać raport z ich dotychczasowych poczynań i jak na takie okoliczności szło mu to całkiem nieźle, ale nadal nie skończył.  
  
— No to co, lunch? — rzekł Potter, podchodząc bliżej niego.  
  
Tak naprawdę to wcale nie było pytanie i gdyby tylko Draco nie był na tyle rozsądny, rzuciłby wszystko i poleciał za Potterem nawet na koniec świata, jeśli to tam zrobił tę rezerwację.  
  
Ale był na tyle rozsądny. Na tyle rozsądny, by nie zachowywać się w obecności Pottera jak zabłąkany na pustyni znajdujący źródełko i by pracować sumiennie, tak żeby nikt nie miał do niego zastrzeżeń. Cokolwiek Harry napisał w tym swoim liście do ministra, któregoś dnia, w pewnych okolicznościach, może okazać się niewystarczające.  
  
— Jeszcze nie skończyłem — odparł więc, wskazując na leżący przed nim pergamin.  
  
Potter mruknął coś i znów usiadł na biurku, zwieszając się nad Draconem jak sęp.  
  
— Sam nie pójdę — oświadczył. — Poczekam. Dużo ci jeszcze zostało?  
  
Nie, niewiele, chciał odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą Draco, ale o ile faktycznie zostało mu niewiele, o tyle w takich warunkach i tak będzie pisał to ze siedem godzin. Tyłek Pottera tkwił może ze trzydzieści centymetrów od pergaminu.  
  
— A w ogóle to czemu nie używasz samopiszącego pióra? Zawsze raporty spisujesz ręcznie...  
  
— Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać mówieniem na głos — odrzekł Draco i postawił kropkę na końcu zdania. Przeczytał je i skrzywił się nieznacznie; kompletnie nie miało sensu.  
  
— Ooo — mruknął Potter. — To chyba najmilsza rzecz, jaką do mnie powiedziałeś w czasie naszej współpracy, nie licząc oczywiście „Niezłe wdzianko, ale jeszcze lepiej wyglądałbyś bez niego”.  
  
Draco przymknął powieki. Potter lubił mu od czasu do czasu przypominać Bal Bożonarodzeniowy sprzed dwóch lat, jeszcze w czasie szkolenia, gdy Draco upił się, rozżalony pierwszymi świętami spędzanymi już w nienastoletnim wieku, a kolejnymi z Potterem poza jego zasięgiem, i w efekcie paplał różne głupoty.  
  
— Mówiłem ci już, że to było...  
  
— ...sarkastyczne, wiem — przerwał mu Harry i zaczął bawić się różdżką. — Niemniej tekst sam w sobie przeuroczy.  
  
Przeuroczy. _Przeuroczy_. Draco pokręciłby głową, gdyby mógł.  
  
— To może... — zaczął powoli Potter, nachylając się bliżej Dracona, i wyjął mu pióro z ręki — ...ja skończę raport, jak wrócimy, a teraz już pójdziemy?  
  
Draco zagapił się na Harry'ego, niemal wstrzymując oddech. Jego oczy połyskiwały wesoło, a ich zieleń zdawała się prawie nierzeczywista. Gdyby Draco nie znał prawdy, mógłby podejrzewać, że Harry korzysta z jakichś eliksirów lub zaklęć modyfikujących kolor.  
  
Potter patrzył na niego wyczekująco i Draco wreszcie odchrząknął oraz odwrócił wzrok.  
  
— Czy ty mnie, Potter, planujesz tam otruć czy co, że ci się tak spieszy? — mruknął.  
  
Harry zaśmiał się i wstał.  
  
— Nic z tych rzeczy. Ale zaraz mamy rezerwację. Nie chciałbym, żeby nam przepadła.  
  
Odłożył pióro na ich biurko, po czym zerknął wyczekująco na Dracona.  
  
Draco przewrócił oczami i odparł:  
  
— Nie myśl, że zapomnę o obietnicy dokończenia raportu — ostrzegł.  
  
Już miał wstawać i kierować się za Potterem do kominka, gdy rozległ się donośny dźwięk świadczący o nowej wiadomości.  
  
Na srebrnej powierzchni informatora wiszącego nad ich biurkiem pojawił się napis: „Natychmiast pojawić się w laboratorium w sprawie ciała Grety Martin. Pilne!”.


	2. Chapter 2

— No i po lunchu — rzekł Potter, gdy wchodzili do windy. Jak na człowieka, który właśnie stracił rezerwację oraz możliwość przerwy w pracy, nie wydawał się zbyt przejęty. Ale może tylko się tak Draconowi wydawało. Potter i tak rzadko kiedy okazywał gniew albo irytację.  
  
— No i po — odparł więc Draco, by nie milczeć, ale Harry rzucił mu spojrzenie z ukosa.  
  
Winda ruszyła.  
  
— To może później gdzieś wyskoczymy. Co prawda Biały Wiwern nam przepadł... — Błysnął zębami. — Ale jest jeszcze tyle innych miejsc. Głodny jestem.  
  
— Idziemy oglądać trupa, Potter, a ty myślisz o jedzeniu.  
  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i zachwiał się nieco przez drganie windy.   
  
— I chyba nie zrobiłeś nam tej rezerwacji w Białym Wiwernie, co? — dodał Draco. Nie brzmiało to zbyt prawdopodobnie, ale z drugiej strony kto tam Pottera wie.  
  
Ten znów się wyszczerzył, a potem pokręcił głową i wpadł na ścianę.  
  
— Merlinie, co za windy... — wymamrotał. — Myślałby kto, że magią można wszystko załatwić, ale nie, we własnym miejscu pracy się człowiek musi chybotać na wszystkie strony.  
  
Draco parsknął śmiechem. Gdy Potter egzaminował miejsce zbrodni, gdy przesłuchiwał świadków, gdy próbował wydusić z podejrzanych przyznanie się do winy — wtedy wyglądał jak uosobienie elegancji. Cały wyprostowany, z niemalże nienagannie ułożoną szatą, w gotowości do natychmiastowego działania. Nawet na miotle sprawiał wrażenie, jakby było to jego najnaturalniejsze miejsce przebywania, jakby urodził się na boisku do quidditcha i śmigał bez wysiłku. Mimo że Draco nie widział Harry’ego w powietrzu od czasów Hogwartu, był pewien, że ten nie stracił nic ze zwinności. Ale wystarczy wsadzić go do drgającej windy, a już kładzie się po ścianach i ledwie trzyma na nogach.  
  
— No i czego się śmiejesz? — spytał Harry zaczepnie, stojąc w kącie i podpierając się obiema rękami o ściany. Wyglądał trochę jak czteronożny pająk gotowy do skoku. — Rzucasz na siebie jakieś zaklęcia, że nigdy się tu nie chwiejesz?  
  
Draco pokręcił głową.  
  
— Stoję szerzej na nogach i trzymam równowagę — wyjaśnił. — A jak ty próbujesz tu odczyniać pokaz mody i urody i wyginasz się jak na wybiegu, to nic dziwnego, że tobą rzuca.  
  
— Nie wyginam się — odparł buńczucznie Potter.  
  
— Właśnie że się wyginasz. Jak na tych okładkach „Czarownicy”, „MagVogue”, „Cosmopolitana”, „Żonglera”, „Magicznej”...  
  
— A co, czytasz czasopisma kobiece i modowe? — przerwał mu Harry, wychylając się, by zajrzeć Draconowi w twarz.  
  
Winda wreszcie się zatrzymała. Kiedy z niej wyszli, Potter wyglądał na wyraźnie uszczęśliwionego, że wreszcie pod nogami ma stabilny grunt.  
  
— Widziałem w księgarniach — odparł Draco po chwili, spoglądając na niego kątem oka. Wolał nie przyznawać się, że _być może_ kupił kiedyś _jeden lub dwa numery_. I że _mogło tak być_, że śledził większość czasopism. Ale brak dowodów, brak winy. — Ciągle pchają cię do gazet, trudno nie widzieć.  
  
— Hmm — mruknął Potter, mknąc obok niego w kierunku laboratorium. — Nie robię tego dla rozrywki.  
  
Draco uniósł brwi.  
  
— Nie? — zdziwił się teatralnie. — Głowę bym sobie dał uciąć, że lubisz, jak pismaki cię nękają... Pamiętam z Hogwartu.  
  
W odpowiedzi Potter tylko się zaśmiał.  
  
W laboratorium powitała ich Laura Jayson, dość konkretna czarownica, starsza od nich o kilka lat. Jako że nie lubiła tracić czasu i bez ceregieli przechodziła do rzeczy, chwyciła ich obu za łokcie i zaciągnęła do ciała lewitującego w powietrzu, okrytego jedynie w strategicznych miejscach.  
  
— Tu, patrzcie. — Czerwony paznokieć Jayson zalśnił i błysnął brokatowo w świetle lamp, gdy ta uniosła dłoń, by pokazać im długi cienki wzorek ciągnący się od biodra ofiary aż do wysokości jej piersi: ขอให้มีความสุขไม่เจ็บไม่ป่วย. Wokół ozdoby widniało kilka niewielkich, nieregularnych zadrapań.  
  
— Tatuaż? — spytał Draco, podchodząc nieco bliżej. — Wygląda jak serpentynki.  
  
Potter wyjął różdżkę z włosów i tak uzbrojony zrobił kilka kroków dookoła ciała.  
  
— Tylko ten jeden? — upewnił się, choć najwyraźniej jego oględziny dały mu już odpowiedź.  
  
— Tak, tatuaż. Tylko ten jeden — odparła kobieta. — I nie są to serpentynki. Razem z Mirandą stwierdziłyśmy, że te znaki wyglądają jak jakiś alfabet, a jako że ofiara mieszkała w Tajlandii... I okazało się, że to faktycznie coś po tajsku.  
  
Harry uniósł brwi.  
  
— A co to znaczy?  
  
Jayson zrobiła minę i wzruszyła ramionami.  
  
— Nie mam pojęcia, żadna z nas nie zna tego języka. Wysłałyśmy zdjęcie do ekipy od międzynarodowej współpracy, oni zajmą się tłumaczeniem. — Obeszła ofiarę i stanęła z drugiej strony, a stukot jej obcasów wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. — Ale nie wezwałam was z powodu tatuażu, czy też raczej nie do końca. Tym, co nas zaniepokoiło, jest podejrzana reakcja na standardowe zaklęcia rzucane na ciało. Od tatuażu aż zionie czarną magią.  
  
— Czarną magią? — zdziwił się Draco. Zerknął na Harry’ego; on też na niego patrzył. — Rozpoznałyście jakieś klątwy albo uroki?  
  
Kobieta pokręciła głową.  
  
— Nie. Nie jest to nic, co znamy.  
  
— Może to jakaś tajska magia — powiedział Potter, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
  
— Nie wykluczamy — odparła Jayson. — Ale dopóki nie dostaniemy tłumaczenia, niewiele możemy powiedzieć o tatuażu. Czy Greta Martin miała jakieś powiązania ze śmierciożercami?  
  
— Jesteśmy w trakcie ustalania szczegółów — odrzekł Draco. — A co z tymi ranami?  
  
Kobieta westchnęła i przekrzywiła głowę, patrząc na tatuaż.  
  
— Możemy tylko zgadywać. Wygląda jak zadrapania, więc możliwości jest wiele. Kot, zabawy w łóżku, alergia.  
  
— Rozumiemy — odparł Potter. — Tymczasem... czy można? — Kiwnął w stronę ciała.  
  
Jayson potaknęła i zostawiła ich samych.  
  
Harry natychmiast podszedł bliżej, pochylił się i zaczął bacznie studiować tatuaż.  
  
— Ciekawe... — mruknął. — Kilka znaczków faktycznie się powtarza. — Odwrócił głowę i zerknął na Dracona. — Ty też nie znasz tajskiego, co?  
  
— Jakbym znał, nie mówiłbym, że to serpentynki.  
  
Potter wymamrotał coś potwierdzająco i znowu zaczął przyglądać się ciału.  
  
Draco starał się nie pokazać po sobie, co z nim robi widok tak skupionego Pottera, który całym sobą oddaje się pracy i nie pozwala, by cokolwiek go rozproszyło. Żeby jakoś odsunąć od siebie natrętne i nieodpowiednie myśli — które nawiedzały go nawet _nad martwym ciałem_, na litość! — stanął trochę dalej, udając, że ogląda głowę.  
  
— Hmm — rzekł w końcu Potter, prostując się. — To jak? Zaczynamy? — Obrócił różdżką między palcami.  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął własną.  
  


เครื่องบวงสรวง

  
  
— Żadne nasze zaklęcia nic nie wykryły — myślał Harry na głos — a w laboratorium nie zdołali ustalić, co jest z tym tatuażem nie tak. Wiemy tylko tyle, że coś na pewno. Więc albo mamy do czynienia z tajską magią, albo...  
  
Draco obserwował, jak Potter krąży po ich wspólnym biurze w tę i z powrotem, myśląc intensywnie. Sam także starał się zebrać wszystkie informacje w całość i wyciągnąć jakieś przydatne wnioski, ale w takich warunkach pracy — szata Pottera łopotała za nim w bardzo, bardzo niebezpiecznie ciekawy sposób — przychodziła mu do głowy tylko tajska magia zasugerowana przez partnera.  
  
— ...albo to jakaś klątwa. Tylko jaka? — rzucił ten w przestrzeń. — Sprawdziliśmy wszystkie najpopularniejsze, to na pewno żadna z nich. — Spojrzał na Dracona. — A ty co o tym myślisz?  
  
Draco, wyrwany z obserwacji, odchrząknął i poprawił się na krześle. Naprawdę musiał zacząć bardziej się pilnować, jeżeli nie chciał zamienić się w jednego z tych szalonych fanów, których spotykali czasem podczas pracy i którzy ślinili się Pottera oraz naruszali jego przestrzeń osobistą. Potter zwykle starał się ich ignorować, a Draco nie chciał dzielić tego samego losu.  
  
— Myślę... myślę, że możemy pójść za tropem tajskiej magii — odrzekł, choć wcale nie był przekonany co do swoich słów.  
  
Przez szparę w drzwiach wleciał niewielki samolocik opatrzony pieczątką laboratorium. Harry złapał go w locie, rozwinął i odczytał na głos:  
  
— „Ci z międzynarodówki mówią, że ten napis oznacza _bądź szczęśliwy/szczęśliwa, nie czuj bólu i nie choruj_. To jakieś typowe tajskie życzenia”. Podpisano: L.J. Hmmm.  
  
— Czyli co, chyba jednak żadne tajskie straszności... — skomentował Draco, czując mimowolne rozczarowanie. Gdyby tylko zasugerował nową klątwę, być może Potter doceniłby jego przeczucie, a tak to poszedł za fałszywym tropem i nici z jakiegokolwiek imponowania.  
  
_Tak jakbym w ogóle miał jakąś szansę zaimponować Potterowi_, pomyślał jednak po chwili. _Zbawca świata miałby się cieszyć, że dobrze coś zasugerowałem przy jakimś śledztwie, no śmieszne_.  
  
— Niekoniecznie — powiedział nagle Harry, mnąc samolocik. — Znaczenie znaczeniem, ale skądś się ta czarna magia wzięła, prawda? — Rzucił Draconowi dłuższe spojrzenie i postukał brodę palcem wskazującym. — Mało wiemy o azjatyckich czarach.  
  
Draconowi aż coś się zacisnęło w brzuchu. Potter patrzył na niego naprawdę intensywnie.  
  
— Tak, mało — potwierdził i aż skrzywił się w duchu na to, jak bardzo _skrzekliwie_ zabrzmiał.  
  
Harry, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, podszedł do ich biurka i przysiadł na jego brzegu, tuż obok Dracona.  
  
— No cóż — rzekł. — Będziemy musieli dowiedzieć się więcej.  
  
Draco wstał, po trosze uradowany, że może wyrwać się ze szponów Pottera, a potem pomyślał, że staje się za bardzo melodramatyczny, nawet jeśli tylko w swojej głowie.  
  
— Pójdę do biblioteki po materiały — powiedział.  
  
Potter złapał go za nadgarstek i zatrzymał w miejscu. Na jego ustach pojawił się ten typowy uśmieszek, zadziorny i flirciarski, ale wciąż uroczy, choć zupełnie inny niż na tych wszystkich zdjęciach do gazet. Draco sądził, że gdyby na którymś z nich Harry uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, mógłby wywołać miniskandal obyczajowy. Ale może mu się tylko tak zdawało; trudno było oceniać czyjeś uśmieszki, gdy prawie schodziło się na zawał. Potter wciąż go nie puszczał.  
  
— Możemy potem pójść razem — zaproponował Harry. — A tymczasem może skorzystamy wreszcie z naszego ustawowego prawa do przerwy?  
  
Draco drgnął i Potter wreszcie zwolnił uścisk.  
  
— A nie przepadła nam rezerwacja? — spytał.  
  
— Przepadła — potwierdził Potter. — Dlatego niestety awaryjnie będziemy musieli iść w inne miejsce. Dokąd proponujesz?  
  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Nie wiem, może być Dziurawy Kocioł.  
  
Potter kiwnął i zerknął w dół.  
  
— Za mocno cię ścisnąłem? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Czy może nie chcesz, żebym cię dotykał?  
  
Draco zorientował się, że złapał dłonią ten sam nadgarstek, który trzymał przed chwilą Harry, i masuje go nieznacznie palcami. Puścił od razu.  
  
— N-nie, nie, w porządku — powiedział. — Możesz sobie mnie dotykać. T-to znaczy... — dodał szybko — nie mam nic przeciwko, że... O Merlinie. — Zamknął oczy. — Wiesz, o co mi chodzi — dokończył i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi w próbie ukrycia rumieńca. — Idziemy?  
  
Potter zaśmiał się, ale nie skomentował.  
  
— Idziemy — odparł tylko.  
  
W tej chwili do pomieszczenia wleciała kolejna przesyła miejscowa. Draco złapał samolocik, rozwinął go i odczytał:  
  
— „Potter i Malfoy proszeni do atrium, stanowisko numer 17. Zgłosił się świadek w sprawie zabójstwa Grety Martin”.  
  
Potter zeskoczył z biurka, śmiejąc się i kręcąc głową.  
  
— No cóż, partnerze — rzekł. — Chyba ten lunch nie jest nam dany.  
  
Draco potaknął, zmiął samolocik i postarał się stanąć tak, by Potter nie zauważył rozczarowania na jego twarzy.  
  
Dojechali na poziom B8. W windzie Harry najwyraźniej zastosował się do porad Dracona, bo chybotał się zdecydowanie mniej niebezpiecznie i nawet nie podpierał ścian, ale gdy wyszli, wyglądał na tak samo uradowanego tym faktem jak zwykle. Poprawił szatę, wyciągnął różdżkę zza błękitnej gumki do włosów i ruszył przodem.  
  
Przy stanowisku siedemnastym czekała na nich Agatha Gyllenhaal, świeżo zatrudniona sekretarka, która na widok Pottera zawsze pąsowiała. Na szczęście nie przeszkadzało jej to w wypełnianiu obowiązków, dlatego zwyczajnie wskazała na mężczyznę w średnim wieku siedzącego na ławce.  
  
— Dź-dzień dobry panom! — niemal krzyknął przybyły i rzucił się podać im rękę. — Panie Potter, bardzo mi miło poznać... To wielki zaszczyt... Panie Malfoy — zwrócił się do Dracona — pana również. Nazywam się Jacob May.  
  
— Dzień dobry — odparł Draco, patrząc, jak Harry próbuje wyrwać dłoń z mocnego uścisku mężczyzny.  
  
— Podobno ma pan jakieś informacje — rzekł Potter.  
  
May przestał wreszcie trząchać jego ręką i kiwnął głową.  
  
— Zatem zapraszamy do naszego biura. Proszę za nami.  
  
Ruszyli w stronę wind, ale zatrzymał ich głos Agathy.  
  
— Panie Potter! Musi pan jeszcze złożyć podpis, że odebrał pan świadka — powiedziała i wskazała dłonią na księgę rozłożoną na blacie. — ...Albo pan Malfoy — dodała po chwili, zerkając niepewnie to na jednego, to na drugiego.  
  
Draco, nie oglądając się na Harry’ego, podszedł do sekretarki, wziął pióro i złożył zamaszysty podpis we wskazanym przez nią miejscu, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że i tak nijak nie zdołałby zatrzymać Pottera, gdyby ten jednak zechciał odwzajemnić zainteresowanie dziewczyny, ale za każdym razem czuł irytację, gdy tylko ci dwoje znajdowali się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.  
  
Gyllenhaal kiwnęła mu krótko głową, jakby nieco przerażona stanowczymi ruchami Dracona, i zamknęła księgę, po czym odwróciła się, by odłożyć ją na półkę. Draco obrócił się i spojrzał na Pottera oraz Maya.  
  
— Zapraszamy — rzekł krótko i ruszył przodem.  
  
W gabinecie przygotowali pergamin oraz samopiszące pióro i usadzili Maya na trzecim krześle stojącym pod ścianą, natomiast sami usadowili się na swoich siedzeniach i zwrócili przodem do mężczyzny. Draco oparł łokieć na biurku, a Potter założył nogę na nogę.  
  
— A zatem — zaczął Harry, obracając różdżkę między palcami. Draco starał się na niego nie patrzeć, by go to nie rozpraszało. — Proszę się przedstawić, podać wiek i powiedzieć, co pana do nas sprowadza.  
  
— Tak jak już mówiłem, nazywam się Jacob May — odparł mężczyzna. — Mam czterdzieści siedem lat i pracuję jako tatuażysta w salonie Wzory Na Wszystkie Humory znajdującym się na Pokątnej. I właśnie dlatego tutaj jestem. Kilka miesięcy temu, to było chyba... — zastanowił się przez chwilę — ...chyba w październiku, zatrudniłem w swoim salonie stażystkę, dziewczynę, która dopiero co skończyła Hogwart. Nazywa się Diana Multon. Taka niska, brązowe włosy, grzywka. Nie sprawowała się najlepiej, więc po stażu podziękowałem jej za współpracę. Co prawda tatuaże robiła bardzo porządnie, ale nie umiała księgować wpłat i często chciała brać wolne... — Przerwał na moment. — Przepraszam, czy to nie są niepotrzebne szczegóły? — zapytał.  
  
— Proszę pana, proszę mówić o wszystkim, co jest według pana w jakikolwiek sposób istotne — odparł Harry i poprawił się na krześle. — Diabeł tkwi w szczegółach.  
  
Tatuażysta pokiwał głową i odchrząknął.  
  
— Ach, tak, tak, dobrze... No więc wraz z końcem marca przestała u mnie pracować. Ale! — Wycelował palcem w sufit. — Dowiedziałem się o zabójstwie tej biedaczki. Napisali o tym w gazecie, zaraz pokażę. — Wygrzebał „Proroka Codziennego” zza pazuchy i rozłożył go, po czym podał aurorom.  
  
Potter sięgnął po papier w tej samej chwili co Draco i ich palce zetknęły się na moment. Draco cofnął rękę czym prędzej, a Harry rzucił mu krótkie, choć dość intensywne spojrzenie. Rozłożył gazetę na biurku między nimi, tak że obaj mogli zajrzeć.  
  
— Tam na dole, po prawej stronie — dodał May. — Jest zawiadomienie o śmierci i zdjęcie dziewczyny.  
  
Istotnie, na stronie piątej mieścił się raczej krótki artykulik o zabójstwie, do którego doszło na Nokturnie, opatrzony fotografią Grety Martin. Fotografia na szczęście przedstawiała żywą dziewczynę, a nie jej zwłoki — nie raz w gazetach pojawiały się zdjęcia ze scen zbrodni i Draco naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, skąd dziennikarze je brali. Podejrzewałby Pottera o przecieki, gdyby nie to, że był on jedną z najbardziej praworządnych osób, jakie znał.  
  
— Była w moim salonie kilka dni temu — kontynuował mężczyzna. — Przyszła spytać właśnie o tę stażystkę. Powiedziała, że Multon robiła jej tatuaż i że coś jest z nim nie tak. Niestety nie pokazała mi go, więc musiałem pokierować ją do Scarra.  
  
— Do Scarra? — zdziwił się Potter.  
  
Spojrzeli na siebie z Draconem. Harry marszczył brwi, jakby intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.  
  
— Tak jest — potwierdził tatuażysta, potakując. — Multon po skończeniu stażu u mnie zaczęła pracować w Nieścieralnych Tatuażach Markusa Scarra. Z tego, co słyszałem, nadal tam pracuje. No i to jest wszystko, co wiem na ten temat. — Westchnął i zasępił się nieco. — Jakoś ze dwa dni po tym, jak ta Martin mnie odwiedziła, została zamordowana. W gazecie piszą, że znaleźli ją na Nokturnie, to prawda? — spytał.  
  
Potter wstał i spojrzał na mężczyznę z góry. Gdyby kiedyś spojrzał tak na Dracona, ten od razu chybaby zemdlał.  
  
— Nie możemy ujawniać szczegółów śledztwa — odrzekł mocno Harry i wyciągnął rękę do Maya.  
  
Mężczyzna uścisnął dłoń Pottera nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie, kłaniając mu się kilka razy. Draco skrzywił się w duchu. Mimo wszystkich docinek i mimo tego całego dogryzania sobie niemal każdego dnia doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Potter wcale nie lubi, gdy traktuje się go jako Tego Słynnego Harry’ego Pottera. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał, gdy ktoś chwalił go za dobrze wykonaną pracę albo rozwiązanie jakiejś zagadki. Wtedy najładniej się uśmiechał.  
  
Draco w myślach postukał się w czoło. _Człowieku, opanuj się_, pomyślał i również się podniósł.  
  
— Dziękujemy panu — dodał. Podał gazetę Mayowi i stanął obok Pottera; choć sam był niższy od partnera o jakieś trzy centymetry, obaj górowali nad przybyłym. Chyba nieco go to speszyło, bo zerknął kilkukrotnie a to na jednego, a to na drugiego, po czym zrobił krok w tył.  
  
— Windą na poziom B8 i proszę skierować się do tego samego stanowiska w celu odnotowania odejścia — poinstruował go Harry i May wreszcie wyszedł.  
  
Draco opadł na krzesło i obrócił się na nim tak, by siedzieć przodem do biurka. Potter zrobił to samo z drugiej strony. Oparł łokcie o blat, na splecionych dłoniach ułożył brodę, po czym zaczął wpatrywać się w Dracona z dość zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.  
  
Draco czuł się tak, jakby teraz przyszła jego kolej na przesłuchanie. Obawiał się tylko tego, jakie pytania może mu zadać Potter i czy zdołałby na nie odpowiedzieć tak, by nie zdradzić, o kim myśli niemal każdego wieczoru.  
  
— No to co — odezwał się Harry, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — Zamiast do Dziurawego Kotła musimy chyba jeszcze raz wybrać się do Scarra.  
  
— Na to wygląda — odparł Draco, czując niewielkie ukłucie rozczarowania.  
  
Nie spodziewał się oczywiście nie wiadomo czego po lunchu z Harrym, ale sama wizja spędzenia trzech kwadransów bez konieczności przesłuchiwania kogoś, wypełniania papierów albo szukania czegoś po księgach wydawała się raczej kusząca. Chociaż z drugiej strony... Takie spotkanie byłoby jednym wielkim torem przeszkód, podczas którego Draco musiałby na każdym kroku uważać, by nie zdradzić się ze swoimi zupełnie idiotycznymi _uczuciami_.  
  


เครื่องบวงสรวง

Przefiukali na Pokątną. Draco dokładnie otrzepał włosy oraz szatę i tylko siłą woli powstrzymał się, żeby nie zrobić tego samego Potterowi. Ten jednak sam szybko się oczyścił, przez co jego spięte włosy wyglądały jeszcze bardziej niedbale, ale wciąż jakimś cudem się trzymały, i wsadził sobie różdżkę za błękitną gumkę. Kiwnął na Dracona, po czym ruszyli na Nokturn.

Potter mknął uliczką i omijał zręcznie czarodziejki i czarodziejów*, torując drogę Draconowi. Na Nokturnie jednak kręciło się o wiele mniej ludzi, więc mogli już iść jeden obok drugiego.

Harry rzucił Draconowi uśmiech, gdy ten się z nim zrównał.

Kiedy dotarli do Nieścieralnych Tatuaży, Potter pociągnął Dracona za rękaw i weszli razem. Zadzwonił dzwoneczek. Z zaplecza wyłonił się Scarr.

— Dzień do... — urwał, zdziwiony, widząc przybyłych, ale zaraz opanował się i przybrał zupełnie obojętną minę. — Dzień dobry panom. Czym mogę służyć? Jednak zapadła decyzja o tatuażu, panie Potter? — zwrócił się do Harry’ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że Draco poczuł ulgę, że opiera się o drzwi.

— Na razie jeszcze nie — odparł ten i zrobił kilka zdecydowanych, sporych kroków w stronę lady. — Niestety znów jesteśmy tu służbowo.

Draco przeniósł wzrok na Scarra, ale ten nie wyglądał tak, jakby go to zaniepokoiło. Znowu skupił się więc na profilu Pottera.

— Tak? — rzekł tatuażysta. — Czyżby kolejne zabójstwo? Bardzo przykre.

Potter rzucił mu krótki i ostry uśmiech, który sprawił, że Draco jeszcze mocniej się oparł.

— Nie. Poszukujemy pańskiej nowo zatrudnionej pracownicy, Diany Multon. Czy jest obecna?

Przez ułamek sekundy na twarzy Scarra dało się dostrzec konsternację, ale mężczyzna odchrząknął i zerknął na wielki zegar wiszący na ścianie.

— Przyjdzie za jakieś dwadzieścia minut — odpowiedział. — W jakiej panowie sprawie?

— Służbowej — odezwał się Harry takim tonem, że Draco — czując się jak zupełny szczeniak — musiał usiąść na ławce.

Scarr też wydawał się nieznacznie poruszony.

— Taak — mruknął. — Zatem... zatem niech panowie przyjdą za jakieś pół godziny.

— Ależ nie. Nie spieszy nam się, prawda, Draco? — rzucił Harry, odwracając się w stronę Dracona, by móc puścić mu oczko.

Draco słabo kiwnął głową, nie ufając swojemu głosowi na tyle, by potwierdzić werbalnie. Przeklęty Potter i przeklęte wąskie szaty aurorskie, i przeklęte puszczanie oczek, i przeklęty Potter z tymi swoimi przeklętymi umiejętnościami rozmawiania z nawet najbardziej zatwardziałymi kryminalistami. Draco widział go już podczas przesłuchiwań z niejedną szują i naprawdę powinien się do tej pory przyzwyczaić do tonu głosu, którego używał Harry, by w stanowczy, ale spokojny sposób przyszpilić delikwenta. Ale za każdym razem reagował jak małolat w obecności pierwszej sympatii i tylko jakimś niewytłumaczalnym cudem Harry jeszcze tego nie zauważył. Być może nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jaki widok przedstawiał sobą w tych _przeklętych wąskich szatach aurorskich_ i z tą swoją _przeklętą katastrofą_ na głowie, która u każdego innego wyglądałaby po prostu śmiesznie, a jemu tylko dodawała jeszcze więcej uroku do i tak już wysoce urokliwej aparycji.

Potter tymczasem pochylił się i oparł łokciami o ladę, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

— Skoro mamy czas... — odezwał się. — Niech mi pan opowie coś o swojej pracy. W jaki sposób wykonuje się magiczne tatuaże?

— Magiczne tatuaże... — odparł Scarr, mniej spięty. Najwyraźniej był w swoim żywiole. — Co dokładnie pana interesuje?

— Och, no wie pan. Wychowywałem się w świecie mugoli i jestem świadom, jak wygląda mugolski sposób tatuowania. Czym różni się od czarodziejskiego?

I to jest właśnie cały Potter, pomyślał Draco. Przychodzi na jedną z najciemniejszych uliczek Londynu i zupełnie nie ma problemu z opowiadaniem o życiu wśród mugoli. Draco czasami zazdrościł mu tej buty i tej prawie ślepej odwagi, może momentami nieco bezmyślnej, ale zupełnie fascynującej, choć nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby się do tego na głos. Jednak było coś niebywale pociągającego w widoku Pottera zupełnie zwyczajnie pytającego jednego z byłych popleczników Voldemorta o coś związanego z mugolami.

Choć sądząc po błysku w oczach Harry’ego, był świadom tego, co robi, i najwyraźniej doskonale się bawił.

Draco, korzystając z faktu, że Potter skupił uwagę na rozmowie ze Scarrem i nie patrzył na Dracona, sam zajął się obserwowaniem partnera. Nie słuchał nawet, o czym dyskutują, profil Harry’ego był zbyt zajmujący.

Po kilku minutach konwersacji rozległ się dźwięk dzwoneczka przy drzwiach informujący o czyimś przybyciu. Potter natychmiast wyprostował się i obrócił, wygładzając szatę.

W progu stała niska dziewczyna z ciemnokasztanowymi włosami sięgającymi brody. Gęsta grzywka niemal nachodziła jej na oczy. Obrzuciła wnętrze szybkim spojrzeniem, po czym odwróciła się i rzuciła do ucieczki.

Harry od razu ruszył za nią. Nie musiał nawet nic mówić Draconowi, bo ten w tej samej chwili zerwał się i popędził za obojgiem.

Scarr coś krzyknął, ale Draco nie usłyszał co. Dziewczyna skierowała się do Białego Wiwerna i wpadła do środka jak burza, a Harry i Draco wpakowali się tam tuż za nią.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — wrzasnął Draco na progu.

Różdżka wypadła dziewczynie z dłoni. Potter rzucił zaklęcie niewerbalne — natychmiast jej ciało otoczyły grube liny i unieruchomiły ją w miejscu.

— Co tu się wyprawia? — krzyknął Standall, unosząc ręce, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Pottera, by został za barem i siedział cicho.

— Jak się nazywasz? — spytał ostro Harry, celując w dziewczynę różdżką.

— Nijak! — sarknęła ta, patrząc na niego spod byka.

— Nijak? — powtórzył Potter, robiąc krok do przodu. — Nie ma ludzi bez danych osobowych — poinformował ją gładko i podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Wciąż nie opuszczał różdżki. — Czemu przed nami uciekałaś?

Dziewczyna dmuchnęła w górę, podwiewając grzywkę, ale nie odezwała się. Wlepiała tylko wzrok w Pottera i patrzyła na niego tak, że gdyby tylko miała wolne ręce, pewnie by go udusiła.

— W przypadku odmowy składania zeznań — zaczął Harry, walcząc z uśmieszkiem wkradającym mu się na usta — aurorzy mają prawo do użycia Veritaserum celem przesłuchania podejrzanego. Przesłuchanie odbywa się w przeznaczonej do tego sali w obecności aurorów partnerów i może trwać tak długo, jak tylko potrzeba.

Draco zwalczył chęć odwrócenia się, by ukryć zdradliwe ciepło wkradające mu się na policzki. Potter i tak na niego nie patrzył, a bezpieczeństwo partnera podczas misji jest o wiele ważniejsze niż jakieś tam _zawstydzenie rumieńcem_. W razie co mógłby też zrzucić winę na skok adrenaliny.

Zresztą Potter i tak nie spyta.

— Jesteś pełnoletnia? — spytał Harry. Nie ruszał się z miejsca, ale wszyscy obecni na pewno czuli, że kontroluje sytuację.

Dziewczyna rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie Standallowi, ale ten — najwyraźniej wciąż zestrachany widokiem takiego Pottera — od razu odwrócił wzrok.

— Zapewne jesteś, skoro nie ma cię w Hogwarcie. Rok szkolny jeszcze trwa — odpowiedział sam sobie. — Malfoy, zabezpiecz ją i przygotuj do eskorty — polecił. — A pan — zwrócił się do barmana — pójdzie z nami jako świadek.

— Ale bar zostanie pus... — zaczął Standall, jednak Potter rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie i niedbale machnął w jego stronę różdżką.

— Nie zna pan przepisów? — spytał, unosząc brwi, tak jakby naprawdę był ciekaw odpowiedzi. Draco jednak doskonale znał gierki Harry’ego. — Jest pan świadkiem zatrzymania. Złoży pan zeznania. A barowi — zrobił pauzę, rozglądając się po pustym pomieszczeniu — raczej to nie zaszkodzi. Tłum klientów zaczeka.

Barman kiwnął głową z rezygnacją i wyszedł zza lady. Zdjął fartuch, odwiesił go na miejsce i we czwórkę ruszyli na Pokątną, do kominków.

Mimo że Potter sprawiał wrażenie, jakby cała sytuacja nie zrobiła na nim większego wrażenia, Draco widział, jak trzyma różdżkę w pogotowiu i ma oko na Standalla.

Przefiukali do ministerstwa parami, Harry ze Standallem, a Draco z dziewczyną. Gdy tylko wszyscy znajdowali się już w budynku, Potter poprowadził ich w kierunku sal przesłuchań. Zgłosił zatrzymanie dziewczyny oraz świadka, a Draco ulokował oboje w sąsiadujących pomieszczeniach.

— No to jak, najpierw świadek czy najpierw przyjemności? — spytał Harry, zarzucając ramię na barki Dracona.

Draco prawie zakrztusił się własną śliną. Udał napad kaszlu, po czym spojrzał na Pottera. Bardzo rzadko widywał go z tak bliska. Oczy partnera błyszczały filuternie, a na ustach błąkał mu się cień uśmiechu.

— _Przyjemności_ — powtórzył, gdy już się opanował. Jego głos był pewny i nie drżał. — Masz bardzo dziwne wyobrażenie o tym, co jest przyjemne, Potter.

Ten przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i wyszczerzył.

— Nawet nie masz pojęcia — odparł niskim tonem. Zaśmiał się i puścił Dracona.

Draco poczuł nagły chłód na ramionach. Ciało Pottera wytwarzało naprawdę dużo ciepła.

— Spiszę zeznania Standalla, a ty idź po Veritaserum — rzekł i odchrząknął. — I tak to ja mam robić papiery.

Potter zmarszczył brwi i przechylił głowę.

— Jeśli mówisz o naszej umowie... — zaczął poważnie — to możesz uznać ją za wypełnioną.

Draco spojrzał na niego uważnie.

— Dlaczego? — spytał.

Potter wzruszył ramionami i rozłożył ręce.

— Być może doszło do mnie, że za bardzo cię wykorzystywałem — odparł. — To jednak dość niesprawiedliwe, żebyś tylko ty wszystko spisywał.

Draco zmrużył oczy.

— _Raporty za list_ — zacytował. — Mam uznać, że wycofujesz się z treści listu?

Starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo się boi. Potter w każdej chwili może sobie wpaść do ministra i powiedzieć mu „Hej, wiesz co, myliłem się, jednak wywal tego Malfoya na zbity ryj i daj mu wilczy bilet na wszystko”, a Draco nie miałby go jak powstrzymać.

— Absolutnie! — zaprzeczył jednak Harry. — Z niczego się nie wycofuję. I nigdy się nie wycofam, jeśli cię to martwi. Po prostu pomyślałem, że od dziś możemy spisywać wszystko razem.

— A więc... litujesz się nade mną? To jakiś akt łaski z twojej strony? — rzucił podejrzliwie.

Potter westchnął i parsknął krótkim śmiechem pozbawionym wesołości.

— Już nie bądź taki podejrzliwy — odparł. — I nie gardź. To żadna litość. Przyznaję, że... trochę cię wykorzystałem. — Założył sobie kosmyk włosów za ucho. — No, trochę bardziej niż trochę. Dwa lata wspólnej pracy to kawał czasu.

— Minęło pięć lat od wojny — wytknął Draco.

— Tak, ale przez trzy lata mieliśmy szkolenie.

Draco sarknął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— A kto spisywał semestralne podsumowania na trzecim roku, gdy szkoliliśmy się już w parach? — spytał.

Harry zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

— A to — rzekł zadziornie — to już jest twoja własna inicjatywa. Ja mówiłem o raportach w pracy. To, że zrozumiałeś, że podsumowania też się w to wliczają, już nie jest moją winą. — Wzruszył ramionami. — A ja nie jestem taki głupi, żeby ci przerywać, jak zaczynałeś je sam spisywać.

Draco prychnął i wycelował w niego różdżką.

— Potter! — warknął, wbijając w niego wzrok.

Na ustach Harry’ego wykwitł wielki uśmiech, a sam chłopak puścił Draconowi oczko.

— To co, najpierw Standall, a potem przyjemności — rzekł.

Obrócił się i ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia numer jeden. Zanim jednak wszedł, odkręcił się tułowiem, nachylił do Dracona i mruknął:

— Ach, pomiędzy tymi dwoma trzeba jeszcze przesłuchać tę małą.

Draco w duchu odtańczył taniec radości, że Harry od razu wszedł do środka i nie oglądał się już więcej za siebie. Czerwone policzki partnera mogłyby go oślepić.

เครื่องบวงสรวง

Po krótkim spisaniu zeznań barmana wybrali się razem po fiolkę Veritaserum i weszli do pokoju, w którym czekała na nich niska dziewczyna z grzywką. Nie była już opleciona linami, ale zaklęcia rzucone na pomieszczenie nie pozwoliłyby jej wyjść, zrobić sobie krzywdy albo próbować skontaktować się z kimś z zewnątrz.

Potter uśmiechnął się do niej na powitanie i usiadł przy długim stole, a Draco opadł na krzesło obok, po czym przygotował samopiszące pióro. Dziewczyna siedząca po drugiej stronie przenosiła wzrok z jednego na drugiego, patrząc na nich nienawistnie.

Harry nic sobie z tego nie robił.

— Jako że nie znamy twoich danych osobowych i nie wiemy, czy jesteś pełnoletnia, podamy ci pewną ilość Veritaserum, by dowiedzieć się, czy podczas przesłuchania muszą być obecni twoi opiekunowie prawni. Czy rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię? — powiedział.

Wyjął fiolkę z kieszeni i trzymając ją między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym, pokazał dziewczynie.

Ta spojrzała na naczynie, a potem prychnęła.

Draco usłyszał, jak Harry powstrzymuje krótki śmiech.

— Podczas zatrzymania zdawałaś się rozumieć angielski i nawet odpowiedziałaś nam w tym języku, zatem mam prawo uważać, że rozumiesz — kontynuował.

Wstał, obszedł stół i stanął obok podejrzanej. Wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę z Veritaserum, ale dziewczyna ją odtrąciła; flakonik wypadł Potterowi z ręki i wylądował w kącie.

Draco widział, że Potter dobrze się bawi. Zwykle podejrzani obrzucali ich wyzwiskami albo próbowali kłamać; dawno nie mieli kogoś zachowującego się tak dziecinnie. Harry przywołał fiolkę różdżką i nachylił się nad dziewczyną.

— Nietłukące się szkło — powiedział Draco. — Właśnie na takich gagatków jak ty.

Potter posłał mu krótki uśmiech i obrócił buteleczką między palcami.

— Jeżeli podejrzany odmawia składania zeznań i nie chce dobrowolnie przyjąć Veritaserum, aurorzy partnerzy mają prawo do użycia czarów na podejrzanym, by przyjął eliksir. Przesłuchanie w takiej formie odbywa się w przeznaczonej do tego sali w obecności aurorów partnerów i może trwać tak długo, jak tylko potrzeba — rzekł.

Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedyne, co robi Potter, to cytowanie kodeksu aurorskiego, ale gdyby ktoś kiedyś kazał mu wybierać, czy wolałby posłuchać dowolnej osoby czytającej najbardziej pasjonujące opowieści świata czy Pottera recytującego prawa, które Draco i tak sam zna na pamięć, raczej nie zastanawiałby się długo.

Uniósł różdżkę i skierował ją ku dziewczynie.

— Rzucę teraz zaklęcie, które sprawi, że otworzysz usta i przełkniesz Veitaserum — poinformował. — Nie zastosuję żadnych innych czarów.

Gdy dziewczyna przełknęła eliksir, Potter wrócił na miejsce i odłożył flakonik na stół.

— Czy jesteś pełnoletnia? — spytał Draco, usadawiając się wygodniej.

Usta dziewczyny drgnęły, a zanim się odezwała, minęło kilka ładnych sekund. Próbowała walczyć, ale przegrała.

— Tak.

— Jako że jesteś pełnoletnia, możemy kontynuować przesłuchanie — odparł Potter. — Jak się nazywasz i ile masz lat?

— Diana Multon, osiemnaście.

Draco spojrzał na Pottera, a ten rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie.

— Czy potwierdzasz, że pracujesz w salonie Nieścieralne Tatuaże Markusa Scarra na Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu?

— Tak.

— I czy potwierdzasz, że odbyłaś staż w salonie Wzory Na Wszystkie Humory u Jacoba Maya na Ulicy Pokątnej?

— Tak.

Potter sięgnął do szaty i wyciągnął zdjęcie. Draco zauważył, że to taka sama fotografia jak ta zamieszczona w „Proroku Codziennym” przy zawiadomieniu o śmierci Martin. Potter musiał zrobić kopię, gdy rozmawiali z Mayem.

— Czy wiesz, kto to jest? — spytał, podsuwając papier bliżej dziewczyny.

Ta spojrzała na zdjęcie i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Tak.

— Jak nazywa się ta osoba?

— G-greta Martin.

— Skąd ją znasz? — spytał Draco.

Diana drgnęła i spięła ramiona.

— Robiłam jej tatuaż.

— Gdzie?

— W salonie na Pokątnej.

— Podczas stażu u Jacoba Maya? — upewnił się Potter.

— Tak.

— Co przedstawiał tatuaż?

— Nie wiem. Powiedziała, że to w jakimś języku, ale ja go nie znam. Tylko jak najwierniej przerysowałam znaczki z kartki.

Potter pokiwał głową.

— To język tajski — powiedział. — Czy wiesz, co oznacza jej tatuaż?

— Nie.

— Czy wiesz coś o tajskiej magii?

— Nie.

— O jakiejkolwiek azjatyckiej?

— Nie.

Draco pokiwał głową i spojrzał na Pottera. Na razie nie wyglądało na to, by dziewczyna coś wiedziała.

— Kiedy dokładnie robiłaś ten tatuaż?

— W tamtym roku w grudniu, tuż przed świętami. Nie pamiętam konkretnej daty.

— Czy to było twoje pierwsze spotkanie z Gretą Martin?

— Tak.

— Czy widziałaś się z nią jeszcze kiedyś?

Diana zacisnęła usta, ale Veritaserum działało nieubłaganie.

— Tak — wycedziła.

— Kiedy? — wtrącił Potter.

— Kilka... dni temu.

— Jak doszło do spotkania?

— Przyszła do salonu pana Scarra. Chciała się ze mną zobaczyć.

— Kiedy, o której i dlaczego?

Samopiszące pióro notowało wszystko w zawrotnym tempie.

— W tę sobotę późnym wieczorem. Mamy wtedy zamknięte, ale uzupełniałam księgi rachunkowe. Przyszła, bo... bo robiłam jej tatuaż i ją swędział.

_Swędział_. Draco rzucił Potterowi spojrzenie z ukosa — szramy wokół tatuaża to najprawdopodobniej ślady po drapaniu. Harry najwidoczniej pomyślał o tym samym, bo podskoczył brwiami i kiwnął.

— A zatem tatuaż został wykonany nieprawidłowo? — spytał.

— Prawidłowo — warknęła Diana i spojrzała na niego ostro.

Potter uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Więc skąd to swędzenie?

Diana drgnęła.

— Stąd... stąd, że... — zaczęła dukać, ale eliksir wymusił na niej dalsze słowa. — Że pod nim jest coś jeszcze.

Potter zrobił poważną minę i nachylił się nad stołem. Draco podążył za nim.

— Co takiego? — zapytał Harry.

— Ukryty tatuaż.

— Przykryłaś stary tatuaż Grety Martin nowym?

— N-nie.

— Czyli co zrobiłaś?

— Najpierw wytatuowałam coś innego, a potem to zakamuflowałam i na tym zrobiłam tatuaż, który chciała.

— Co wytatuowałaś pod spodem?

Diana odchrząknęła i rzuciła Potterowi spojrzenie pełne nienawiści.

— Chciałbyś wiedzieć, co? — warknęła.

Potter zaśmiał się i podniósł fiolkę z eliksirem.

— Veritaserum przestało działać, czas na drugą porcję.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta. Draco uniósł swoją różdzkę, czym skupił na sobie uwagę Diany.

— Muszę użyć tego samego czaru co wcześniej — powiedział.

Rzucił zaklęcie, a Potter wlał jej do gardła kilka kropel płynu. Przełknęła natychmiast, ale z taką miną, że gdyby nie urok, pewnie obu by opluła.

— Kontynuujmy — rzrkł Potter. — Co wytatuowałaś pod tatuażem, który zażyczyła sobie Greta Martin?

— Inny tatuaż.

Draco uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Mała uważała się za bardzo sprytną i sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy, była z tego dość dumna. Ale na sposoby są sposoby.

— Powiedz, jak wyglądał tatuaż pod spodem, czemu go wykonałaś i czy Greta Martin o tym wiedziała.

O ile do tej pory celem większości nienawistnych spojrzeń dziewczyny był Potter, o tyle tak intensywnie morderczym wzrokiem jak teraz na Dracona nie spojrzała do tej pory na żadnego z nich.

— Tatuaż przedstawia kilka symboli runicznych, egipskich hieroglifów i innych znaków, których pochodzenia nie jestem pewna — zaczęła, patrząc na Dracona. — Wykonałam go, by rozpocząć rytuał. Greta Martin o niczym nie wiedziała.

_Rytuał_. Najwyraźniej Diana Multon nie była tak zupełnie niewinna.

— Jakiego rodzaju rytuał? — zapytał Harry.

— Czarnomagiczny.

— Czarnomagiczny... — powtórzył, mrużąc oczy w zastanowieniu. — A co miał na celu?

— Wskrzeszenie Czarnego Pana.

Draco aż wyprostował się na krześle. Potter nie wydawał się aż tak poruszony, ale Malfoy dobrze go znał — zacisnął szczękę i zmarszczył czoło.

— W jaki sposób tatuaż miał się do tego przyczynić? — zapytał poważnie. W jego głosie nie było już śladu poprzedniej wesołości.

— Greta Martin miała być katalizatorem — odpowiedziała dziewczyna. — Czarny Pan miał przejąć jej siły witalne oraz życie. Jej ciało miało zostać złożone w ofierze.

Potter drgnął.

— Czy wiesz, co się teraz dzieje z Gretą Martin?

— Tak.

— Co?

— Nie żyje.

— Jak zmarła? Czy doszło do realizacji twojego planu?

Diana zmarszczyła brwi i odgarnęła grzywkę.

— Nie doszło — odparła buńczucznie, ale słychać było, że jest jej wstyd. — Niechcący... ją zabiłam.

Draco wciągnął powietrze ze świstem, a Harry wyprostował się na krześle.

— Jak to niechcący? Opowiedz ze szczegółami.

Dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok na stół.

— Chyba zrobiłam coś nie tak. Ten tatuaż nie powinien swędzieć — powiedziała takim tonem, jakby żaliła się rodzicom, że stłukła kolano. — Może to dlatego, że go zakamuflowałam i przykryłam innym... Kiedy do mnie przyszła i powiedziała, że ciągle ją swędzi i żebym jej to naprawiła, próbowałam coś z tym zrobić. Ale jak rzuciłam kika zaklęć, zaczęła syczeć z bólu i wtedy przyznała mi się, że była u jakiegoś uzdrowiciela w tej swojej Tajlandii i on też musiał czarować. I chyba zaklęcia zaczęły kolidować, bo swędzenie się wzmogło. Zaczęła się drapać do krwi i mówić mi, że mam to naprawić. A to jeszcze nie był czas! — ożywiła się nagle. — Ofiara musi nosić tatuaż przez cały rok, a minęła dopiero połowa. Nie mogłam jej tego zdjąć ani za bardzo w tym grzebać, tym bardziej że nie wiedziałam, jakie zaklęcia rzucali jej w Tajlandii. I... i...

— I? — pospieszył ją Potter. — Jak doszło do zabójstwa?

— I... w końcu rzuciłam kolejne zaklęcie, a ona upadła i zaczęła się wić. Nie mogłam jej uspokoić, a bałam się rzucać następne uroki, więc chciałam ją przytrzymać, ale to nic nie dało, tylko podarłam jej ubranie. Strasznie wrzeszczała. A zaraz miałam kończyć zmianę i miał po mnie przyjść mój starszy brat, więc zatkałam jej usta, żeby tak nie krzyczała, ale... chyba była na tyle osłabiona, że... szybko zabrakło jej powietrza i się udusiła. — Przerwała na chwilę. — I musiałam coś z nią zrobić! Nie nadawała się już do rytuału Święte Ciało, ale trup został. I wtedy usłyszałam, jak od zaplecza wchodzi mój brat, więc wylewitowałam ją na ulicę, żeby nic nie widział... I tak nikt się wtedy tam nie kręcił, wszyscy albo siedzieli w barze, albo byli gdzie indziej, nikt nie robi sobie tatuaży w sobotnie wieczory... Chciałam zbyć brata i ją zaraz sprzątnąć, ale on od razu wyciągnął mnie do domu i nie miałam okazji...

Kiedy skończyła mówić, uniosła wzrok. Draco spodziewał się, że będzie zawstydzona, zmieszana albo przestraszona, ale w jej oczach płonął gniew.

— Ale to nie jest koniec! — dodała żarliwie. — Czarny Pan na pewno powróci. Nie tak, to inaczej...!

— Nie powróci. Już ja o to zadbałem — rzekł bardzo twardo i bardzo niebezpiecznie Potter. Diana aż skuliła się odrobinę. — Za to ty trafisz do więzienia. Mamy twoje przyznanie się do winy czarno na białym. — Kiwnął w stronę samopiszącego pióra lewitującego z pergaminem nad ich głowami.

— Skąd wiedziałaś o takim rytuale? — spytał Draco. — W Hogwarcie raczej o nim nie uczą.

Diana prychnęła i obrzuciła ich obu jadowitym spojrzeniem.

— Wystarczy umieć czytać — warknęła.

— A w jakiej księdze przeczytałaś o tym rytuale?

— „Czarne rytuały magiczne: do czego wykorzystać ofiarę” — odparła.

Draco spojrzał na Pottera. Nigdy nie słyszał o takiej pozycji, ale z drugiej strony na świecie istniało wiele wydań pełnych przeróżnych okropieństw.

— Skąd ją miałaś? — zapytał.

— Znalazłam w księgarni Mobius w koszyku z przecenionymi starociami. Miała zakamuflowaną okładkę i wyglądała jak książka kucharska.

— Gdzie teraz znajduje się ta książka? — zapytał Potter.

Diana zacisnęła usta, ale po sekundzie odpowiedziała:

— W Białym Wiwernie.

— W Białym Wiwernie? Jak to? — zdziwił się Draco.

— Tak. Jackson to mój kolega jeszcze z Hogwartu, choć jest starszy o kilka lat. Poprosiłam go o przysługę, bo wiem, że jest we mnie zakochany. — Zaczerwieniła się, jakby dopiero miłość wywoływała w niej zawstydzenie, a nie zabójstwo lub próby wskrzeszania mrocznych czarodziejów. — Trzyma tę księgę pod barem, ale nie wie, co w niej jest. Zakamulfowałam ją tak, że wciąż wygląda jak książka kucharska. Zabroniłam mu do niej zaglądać i obłożyłam ją zaklęcami ochronnymi.

— Czy ktoś oprócz ciebie wie o próbie złożenia Grety Martin w ofierze?

— Nie.

— Czy informowałaś kogoś o tym, że planujesz odprawić taki rytuał?

— Nie.

— Czy ktoś wie, że jesteś w posiadaniu tej księgi?

— Nie.

— W tej chwili nie mam więcej pytań — podsumował Harry. — Partnerze?

— Ja również — odparł Draco i wstał. Potter zrobił to samo i chwycił pustą fiolkę po Veritaserum, po czym schował ją do kieszeni. — Zostajesz zatrzymana i aresztowana. Czekają cię kolejne przesłuchania w celu ustalena szczegółów, natomiast ich termin zostanie dopiero ustalony. Najbliższą noc spędzisz w areszcie. — Zamilknął na chwilę. — To przykre, że wciąż są ludzie popierający Voldemorta.

Diana prychnęła, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem. Razem z Potterem wyszli z pomieszczenia.

เครื่องบวงสรวง

— Kto by pomyślał — zaczął Potter, gdy byli już u siebie w biurze — że rozwiążemy całą sprawę już dziś. Nawet nie zdążyliśmy spotkać się z rodzicami Martin.

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie przy wspólnym stole i popijali gorącą herbatę. Pod biurkiem nogi Pottera przeplatały się z nogami Dracona.

— Może to i lepiej — rzekł ten. — Sądząc po twojej rozmowie przez kominek, pewnie tylko by nas skrytykowali.

Harry zaśmiał się i kiwnął głową.

— Racja. Ale trzeba będzie do nich zafiukać i powiedzieć im o wszystkim. Może ty się tym zajmij. — Przeciągnął się i podniósł ręce, prężąc się jak kot i wyginając kręgosłup.

Draco bardzo intensywnie próbował skupić się na swojej herbacie. Próbował, ale mu się nie udało. Zresztą i tak musiał odłożyć filiżankę na stół, bo zbyt mocno się trzęsła. Szata Pottera napięła się mocniej i uwydatniła sporo szczegółów Potterowej klatki piersiowej.

— O, a co z twoim _umowa została wypełniona, za bardzo cię wykorzystywałem_? — zapytał, gdy był na tyle pewny, że zapanuje nad głosem.

Harry zaśmiał się i rozluźnił ciało, po czym opuścił ręce. Spojrzał na Dracona.

— To dotyczyło raportów. A do zastraszania rozmówców i tak nadajesz się najlepiej.

— To ty chyba siebie nie widziałeś — mruknął Draco. — Tylko spojrzysz na kogoś, a już ledwie stoi na nogach.

Harry uniósł brwi i poszerzył uśmiech.

— Tak? Ty też?

— A czy ja jestem kryminalistą?

— Nie mówiłem nic o kryminalistach — odrzekł obronnie Potter.

Draco przewrócił oczami i wziął łyk herbaty.

— Ale ja mówiłem. W domyśle — powiedział i kopnął Pottera w łydkę.

Ten, zaskoczony, parsknął śmiechem i odwdzięczył mu się tym samym.

— Nie będę brał udziału w tej idiotycznej wojnie — skomentował wyniośle Draco i niemal wycelował brodą w sufit.

— O, przecież sam ją zacząłeś — odrzekł Harry i zrobił to samo.

Po sekundzie jednak pochylił się nad szufladą i zaczął w niej grzebać. Wyciągnął spore opakowanie ciastek w róźnych smakach, rozpieczętował je i rozłożył między nimi. Wskazał Draconowi dłonią, by się poczęstował. Draco wziął jedno.

— Biały Wiwern nie wypalił, Dziurawy Kocioł tak samo... — odezwał się Potter. — To pozwól mi chociaż postawić ci to.

Draco kiwnął mu krótko, kończąc słodycz.

— Nie jest to pierwszy raz, gdy jem jakieś ciastka od ciebie, więc słaba rekompensata.

Potter zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

— Trudno cię zadowolić. Ale chyba nie jest to niemożliwe, co?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Może — rzekł. Sięgnął po drugie ciastko i zmienił temat: — No i co, nadal chcesz zrobić sobie jakiś tatuaż?

Potter uniósł brwi.

— A chciałem?

— A nie? — zdziwił się Draco. — Odniosłem takie wrażenie. Przecież rozmawiałeś o tym ze Scarrem.

Potter uśmiechnął się, wpakował sobie całe ciastko do ust, przeżuł je i przełknął, a potem mruknął, przymykając oczy:

— Ale dobre. Mhmmm.

Draco prawie zakrztusił się swoim.

— A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie — kontynuował Harry — nie chodziło mi o tatuaż dla siebie. Po pierwsze pismaki by mnie chyba zeżarły. Nie wiem tylko, czy pozytywnie czy nie. Nie chciałbym jednak, żeby przestali zapraszać mnie na sesje zdjęciowe.

— Czyli jednak lubisz uwagę mediów? — spytał Draco, nieco skonfundowany.

Potter uśmiechnął się i otarł kąciki ust.

— W żadnym razie. Ale zyski ze sprzedaźy tych numerów przekazuję na cele charytatywne, więc staram się łapać jak najwięcej takich okazji. — Zamyślił się na chwilę. — Kiedyś dostałem nawet propozycję wystąpienia w specjalnym numerze „Playwitch” całym poświęconym mnie... Ale to jednak było za dużo.

Draco prawie zjechał z krzesła. Dla niego to też byłoby zdecydowanie za dużo.

— No a poza tym — dodał Potter nieco poważniejszym tonem — bardziej interesuje mnie usuwanie tatuaży i znamion. A konkretnie... mojej blizny. Nie wiem tylko, czy to możliwe.

Draco spojrzał na niego w zaciekawieniu.

— Aż tak ci się ona nie podoba? — spytał. — Jest symbolem.

— No właśnie! — odparł Harry. — Na każdej sesji chcą ją eksponować. A ja jej _nienawidzę_. Przypomina mi o Voldemorcie i wszystkich strasznych czasach. Wolałbym o tym zapomnieć. Poza tym — dodał po chwili — wszyscy chcą jej dotknąć i uważają, że jest seksowna. _Och, Harry, jaka ładna, jaka śliczna_— zaczął wysokim głosem. — _Mogę dotknać? Mogę zdjęcie? Nigdy nie widziałam jej z bliska..._ — Westchnął. — Wszyscy chcą umówić się albo z Tym Harrym Potterem, albo z moją blizną. — Spojrzał na Dracona. — Jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, które traktują mnie normalnie.

Draco poczuł, że różowieje.

— Bo jesteś durniem — rzucił obronnie.

Harry zaśmiał się, wstał, okrążył biurko i usiadł na jego brzegu obok Dracona. Pochylił się nad nim i zajrzał mu w oczy.

— Jestem? — spytał cicho, ale na ustach błąkał mu się uśmieszek.

Draco kiwnął głową, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku.

— I to jakim — odparł.

— To czemu — zaczął Harry — chciałeś iść na lunch z tym durniem?

— Ustawowe czterdzieści pięć minut wolnego, a jako że jesteś moim partnerem...

Uśmiech Harry’ego przybrał na sile.

— No i byłem ciekaw, dokąd chcesz mnie zabrać — dodał Draco.

Potter podskoczył brwiami i nachylił się jeszcze bardziej. Draco czuł jego oddech na swojej twarzy.

— Tam, dokąd tylko byś chciał — odparł nisko.

— Czy ty ze mną flirtujesz, Potter? — rzucił bez zastanowienia Draco, a potem strzelił sobie kopniaka w myślach. No, teraz to Harry na pewno niczego się nie domyśli, na pewno Draconowi uda się zachować swoje beznadziejne zauroczenie w sekrecie.

Jednak Potter przekrzywił głowę, zagryzł dolną wargę i chyba nawet lekko się zaczerwienił, nim odpowiedział:

— Tak. A działa?

Nigdy wcześnej nie podejrzewałby siebie o taką odwagę, ale skoro Potter sam mówił, że to _jest_ flirt, i nawet pytał, czy działa, to chyba wolno Draconowi odpowiedzieć bez zwyczajowej rezerwy? Wstał zatem, oparł ręce o biurko po obu stronach bioder Harry’ego i odrzekł:

— Sprawdź, Harry.

Potter ześlizgnął się z blatu i...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ja wiem, że w książce są czarownice, ale!!!  
czarownica — czarownik  
czarodziejka — czarodziej  
I koniec.
> 
> เครื่องบวงสรวง — (taj.) ofiara złożona duchom lub bogom
> 
> Dorosłego Harry’ego lubię sobie wyobrażać takiego jak na artach przegenialnej [blvnk](https://blvnk-art.tumblr.com/tagged/harry-potter) (serio, ona jest moją idolką *___*), a pisząc to opowiadanie, miałam też trochę w głowie [ten obrazek Alekiny](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4f/91/c7/4f91c727c25b8bb2833f108d65b0ae33.png) .


End file.
